


But As Long As You Love Me So...

by Northern_Star



Category: DCU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a Superman to do, when Batman insists on working on Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But As Long As You Love Me So...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyperborean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperborean/gifts).



> Written as a small stocking stuffer gift. Merry Christmas, Jessi! <333

Snow drifted from the sky, slowly turning Gotham City into a winter wonderland. Despite the cold and the wind, Batman stood vigil over his city, atop one of its highest buildings. The weather meant there were less criminals running amok down in the streets, but by no means did the Caped Crusader think this meant he could simply abandon his post. He had vowed to watch over the people of this city, and watch he would, no matter that it was snowing outside; no matter if it was Christmas Eve.

It was nearly midnight when he spotted a figure flying down through the clouds. Batman hid a smile; there was only one person in the world this could be. A moment later, the figure landed at Batman's side, in a rustling of fabric.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Smallville tonight?" Batman asked.

"I was," Superman replied. "And I'll be back there before they even notice I've left." Handing Batman a thermos, he added, "I just wanted to bring you this."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Batman took the proffered container, unscrewing its cap at once. A sweet, chocolaty scent wafted up from the steaming liquid inside.

"Hot cocoa?" Batman asked, looking at Superman with an amused frown. "You brought me hot cocoa?"

"Well…" Superman explained, "since you won't be home for Christmas, I thought maybe I could bring a little bit of Christmas to you." Then, smiling as he pulled a twig of mistletoe from where he'd hidden it under his cape, he added, "I brought this, too. Just in case..."

Batman chuckled as he took a step closer to Superman, brushing a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll do better when we're alone, I promise," he said. "Where will you be around dawn?"

"In your arms, I hope," Superman said, slowly floating off the rooftop.

"Merry Christmas," said Batman to the wind, after Superman had flown away. Then he took a long sip from the thermos of cocoa and resumed his vigil over Gotham.

>End.


End file.
